kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Pop culture
Fairy tales and myth Almost any fairy tale reference could be considered pop culture reference. But if they were all discussed it would take up most of this topic. Deaths As discussed in Cartoon topic, many of the deaths in early King's Quest are inspired by cartoon deaths as you would find in Looney Tunes. King's Quest Hintbooks *There are a number, but the one that appears in all of them is the Superman reference. *Irving Duracell in the KQ2 hintbook. *Luis and Clark *Wizard of Oz reference in the KQ3 hint book concerning magic shoes. King's Quest I *The Witch's theme is taken from the Hollywood Classic: Wizard of Oz (KQ1AGI only). *President Bush and Vice President Quail (KQ1SCI) *Famous Adventurer's Coresspondence School (KQ1 SCI) *Weatherman in Daventry, one of the narrations talks about the temperature, and describes it in a way that a TV Weatherman would describe (KQ1 SCI). *Greensleeves (added into 1987 versions) King's Quest II *Batman and Batmobile, and the Batman 1960's music theme. *While Dracula is technically a character from literature. The version that appears in the game has more influence from Universal Studio's Bela Lugosi's version of Dracula than the original story. *Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (No classic Universal horror or TV show is complete without this music theme). Again pop culture association with Dracula from Bela Lugosi's Universal film. *The 'big bad wolf' might have more in common with film were-wolves. *Michael Jackson's Thriller is used as the theme song for the ghosts. *There is a reference to Mr. Ed the talking horse. *Greensleeves *The Death Music is a mix of Chopin's Death March mixed with Pop Goes the Weasel (Three Stooges style) *Plugs and advertisements for other Sierra games. *Wilhelm scream (Dracula's death in the Apple II version) *The classic Wedding March at the end of the game. King's Quest 3 *There is a reference to Colonel Sanders of Kentucky Fried Chicken fame. *There is a reference to Russian judges during the Olympics. *The Smurfs theme plays for the theme of Papa Smurf...er...Rumplestiltskin. *One of Manannan's punishments involves Gwydion forced to do aerobics to 1980's style pop disco/workout music. *Teddy Bear's Picnic as the Three Bear's theme. *More plugs for Sierra games. *The pirate sailing tune is the Sailor's Hornpipe, probably the most popular themes for portraying Pirates in movies and plays. King's Quest 4 *The Creature from the Black Lagoon can be seen in the Swamp. *Severall references to Leisure Suit Larry, see Leisure Suit Larry series *The Mummy is more of a Universal Film reference than any fairy tale connection. *A number of Wizard of Oz movie references. *More plugs for other Sierra games. King's Quest 6 *Several references to Sierra Online Culture, in particular the Talking Bear. King's Quest VII *References to Silence of the Lambs. *Gregor Samsa *Moose joke *Monty Python references. *The Imperial Margerine Crown *Little Shop of Horrors references. King's Quest Companion *In general most of the Lovecraft references. *The Book of the Damned *The Principia Discordia *Zuvembies *Etaoin Shrdlu *Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner, and Thor *More Wizard of Oz movie references. *The Disney names for the Seven Dwarfs. Official Book of King's Quest *Indiana Jones *Mark Spitz *Adaams family *Elizabeth Taylor *Santa *Mickey Mouse *Jaws *Soupy Sales *Bo Peep *The Olympics and Russian Judges. KIng's Questions *References to Bewitched. *General references to Sierra On-line culture. *More Superman references *More Wizard of Oz references. *Egglebert of Pump *[[Liberaunchy of Lost Wages *Bill and Hillary Clinton *Zola *Tarn-X *Chocolate Chip Tollhouse (Nestle Toll House cookiess) *Hostess cupcakes *Ant King Cole (Nat King Cole) *Auntie Mame *Hope Diamond (Hopeless Diamond) *Frigidaire (a freezer/fridge company) *Crystal Cathedral *Temple Mogen Daventry